Hoo's in the Forest?: The Movie! (2004) (battybarney2014's version)
Hoo's in the Forest?: The Movie! is a 2004 film based on the children's television series Barney & Friends. The film was written by Stephen White, directed by Fred Holmes, produced by Good Egg Productions, HIT Entertainment and released by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment on March 2004 in the United States and Canada at the height of Barney's popularity. Plot In The Movie, Barney and the kids explore a forest while listening to the different sounds there in the Movie Theater. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) Songs #Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Listen #Sarasponda #Four Little Butterflies #The Frog on a Log (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Silly Sounds #Skip to My Lou #I Love You #You Can Do Anything #Rainbows Follow the Rain #Barney - The Song (reprise) Production Word of a Barney film first arose in November 1991 when Debbie Ries, sales director for the Lyons Group said plans for a movie was in the works. In 1992, it was later announced by creator Sheryl Leach at the The National Press Club in Washington, D.C. that a movie was coming. Later in 1993, a Barney Magazine states that Barney would star in his first ever film entitled Barney: The Movie . It would originally be distributed worldwide by Geffen Pictures through Warner Bros and produced by Sheryl Leach and Dennis DeShazer. According to Sheryl Leach, it had a release date for summer 1994. Warner Bros. and Lyons had disagreements over marketing, leading the latter to bring the film (with help from now former producer Geffen) to Polygram. on February 2001, Barney himself announced his film at a news conference at the Beverly Hills Hotel. Later in 2001, teaser trailers for the film Barney Home Videos. To Sheryl Leach, it was a joy of filming as she stated "It was a joy to do the film because it took me back to the early days in Barney's development. Just like the beginning days of Barney, this movie takes him to places children have never experienced with him before. The film was a great opportunity to open new story lines and environments so that children can travel to new places with their friend, Barney," Leach says. "The film goes to some incredible places that we hope will appeal not only to children but to adults as well." Leach adds that the film allowed them to "take the familiar Barney and put him outdoors and in other very different settings from his traditional environments." The film was shot on locations outside Montreal, Canada, including the renowned Ste. AnnedeBellevue's Morgan Arboretum, a popular wildlife sanctuary. The veteran film crew was initially a bit skeptical of the large purple star. Release Home Media It was released on VHS and DVD on September 21, 2004. Trivia *The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Barney preformed 14 sold-out concerts five years before. *Baby Bop and BJ have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *The only way to get the original widescreen / theatrical print on video is on the laser disc version. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1989, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. Category:2004